This invention relates to a protective shipping container for flowers, such as roses or tulips. Flowers, such as roses, are grown in areas far removed from the population centers and markets which they serve. Hence, the provisions for shipping of such flowers is an important aspect of the economics of the flower business, and an inexpensive, lightweight, but highly protective shipping container is an optimum requirement.